Sometimes You're Your Worst Enemy
by dramaqueen07
Summary: Summary: Postwar. Ginny visits Harry’s grave....


_**Sometimes You're Your Own Worst Enemy**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Long live J.K. Rowling!**_

_**Summary: **_**Post-war. Ginny visits Harry's grave...**

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic that I have posted and I would like reviews of any kind. It would be appreciated to be told if I have any future of writing a fanfic or if I will continue being my sister's editor. My sister, Chailyn,bless her, is a terrific writer but when it comes to editing... let's put it this way, she constantly refers to me as a grammar nazi.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny walked to Harry's grave trying to keep her emotions under control. He had been buried next to his parents. Once Ginny got there, she didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing down. He had died nearly six weeks ago and though the pain had barely, but still, lessened for Harry's friends; it didn't lessen for Ginny at all.

Ginny placed a bundle of flowers at Harry's grave after she put some at his parents' graves. Ginny fell to the ground unable to stand any longer as she broke down, sobbing. As she fell to the ground, something dug into her finger and when she saw what it was, she sobbed harder; her engagement ring.

_Flashback_

_If Harry had been in school instead of hunting for horcruxes with Ron and Hermione (after much arguing) he would have been on a winter break._

_As a surprise for Ginny, Harry had taken them to an expensive restaurant._

_During drinks, Harry kept nervously reaching into his pocket for the ring that he planned on using to propose to Ginny as if making sure that it was still there and this was really happening. Halfway through drinks Harry prepared himself and got down on one knee to propose._

_Besides from stuttering his speech a few times, it went well. Ginny was near tears at the end of the speech and the people who were listening in weren't faring much better. Ginny had kissed him long and hard._

_"I'll take that as a yes?" Harry asked, dazed._

_Ginny answered him by pulling him in for another kiss. The restaurant broke into applause and settled down a few minutes later._

_From a booth behind and in front of them, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George came out and offered their congratulations._

_"Well done Harry," George started._

_"Couldn't have said it better myself," Fred continued._

_"Best candidate for our sister."_

_"Of course if we ever find out that you've hurt Gin-Gin..." Fred left the threat hanging in the air._

_Harry paled. He had no intention of hurting Ginny but that didn't make the threat any better._

_"On a lighter note, welcome to the family," George said, smiling. _

_Harry offered a weak smile in return..._

_End Flashback_

Ginny, if possible, cried harder at this memory. This was the last good memory of herself and Harry together that she had.

Ginny felt a pair of strong arms pick her up from the spot where she had fallen. She looked up to see Ron, Hermione next to him.

Ron started to lead her away...

"No, don't," Ginny cried, pulling away from him. Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug.

"I-it's my entire fault," Ginny sobbed, "I should have found him... stopped him. I should have found a different way to rid the horcrux inside of him," she said furiously.

"Ginny, listen to me," Hermione said, desperately trying not cry, "none of what happened was your fault. Harry wouldn't want you blaming yourself. He would want you to move on in life."

"How do you know what Harry would have wanted?" Ginny snarled. "I would rather die myself than have him die."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. Ron produced a letter from his pocket and gave it to Ginny.

"Harry asked us to give this to you if he died. We should have given it to you sooner but we didn't want to make it worse..." Ron said, surprisingly with an emotionless voice.

**My dearest Ginny,**

**If you're reading this then I'm dead and hopefully Voldemort too. Ginny, we both knew that it was a matter of time before death chased me down again and got me. We both knew that there was only one way to destroy the horcrux that resided in me. If you're blaming yourself, don't. None of this was your fault Ginny. Don't waste time mourning me; get on with your life. Look ahead and not behind; you control your own future but you can't change the past. Ginny, if you're safe right now then I'm glad that I died. Your safety is more important to me than anything else. Given the choice, I'd never want to leave your side and I hope that you know that. I ask you to do me one favor Ginny, and one favor only; move on with your life and don't let my death hold you back, but while you're moving forward, don't forget that I love you Ginny and I always will. Dead or alive, you'll always be in my mind. I love you!**

**Harry**

Ginny held Harry's letter to her chest after reading it. She allowed Ron and Hermione to walk her away. Before she left, however, she looked back at Harry's grave letting one more lone tear fall.

"I promise, Harry. I love you," she whispered.

For one moment, before she was apparated away, she thought she had seen Harry standing next to his gravestone mouthing the words, "I love you too."


End file.
